Blessure incurable
by Sad-idette
Summary: Alors qu'une de leur mission se passe mal, Clint meurt et Natasha arrive inconsciente à l'hôpital. A son réveil, les avengers doivent lui annoncer le décès de leur collègue.


**Blessure incurable**

Steve, Tony, Bruce et Thor entouraient Natasha qui était allongée dans son lit blanc, dans sa chambre d'hôpital du SHIELD. Le silence n'était troublé que par les sons réguliers du moniteur cardiaque qui était relié à la femme inconsciente. Toutes sortes de tuyaux lui fournissaient les soins dont elle avait besoin pour rester en vie, et un de ces tuyaux transparents se trouvait sous son nez pour lui donner de l'oxygène. Leur mission c'était vraiment mal passé, ils y étaient finalement arrivés mais Clint y était resté. Une mission pourtant facile, sans problèmes insurmontables, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Fury les avait envoyé tous les deux.

Ils n'avaient juste qu'à entrer, se battre, récupérer un objet quelconque dont ils ne savaient rien qui était sous clé dans une mallette noire et rentrer au bercail. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, c'est qu'un groupe d'individus apparemment inoffensifs se mettent à faire exploser l'énorme bâtiment abandonné et loin de tout. Natasha passait la porte de sortie quand la déflagration retentit, elle fut envoyée durement sur le sol et perdit connaissance instantanément. Ce qu'elle ne put pas voir, c'est que Clint, qui la suivait de près, n'eut pas le temps de sortir. Il se trouvait au beau milieu de l'explosion et fut ensuite ensevelit part les lourdes poutres en métal qui soutenaient la bâtisse.

Lorsque le SHIELD arriva sur place, Natasha fut tout de suite envoyé au QG tandis qu'un grand nombre d'agents commençaient les recherches dans l'immense carcasse encore fumante du bâtiment où ils espéraient récupérer Clint. Ils le retrouvèrent après quelques heures et l'équipe médicale se précipita sur son corps pour le réanimer, mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard, l'avenger était bel et bien mort. Fury en fut si touché qu'on n'entendit plus parler de lui avant quelques jours, l'agent Hill avait donc pris les commandes pendant ce temps, malgré sa grande détresse et tristesse. Elle avait prévenus les avengers qui n'avaient pas quittés la chambre de Natasha depuis, se relayant pour pouvoir manger, se laver et tout ce qui nécessitait d'être fait. Fury passait aussi beaucoup de temps à leurs côtés pendant que l'agent Hill s'occupait d'un maximum de choses. Il avait une mine affreuse et se morfondait, comme le reste de son équipe.

Deux semaines s'étaient passées avant que le médecin ne les prévienne qu'elle était désormais hors de danger, mais qu'il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle allait se réveiller. Les doses de médicaments avaient aussi peu à peu diminués au fil des jours, et le reste des avengers reprenaient espoir. Ils avaient l'impression qu'une partie d'eux s'était envolée, qu'ils étaient amputés d'un de leurs propres membres, qu'une partie de leurs cœurs s'était volatilisée. Ils n'imaginaient même pas ce que Natasha ressentira quand elle se rendra compte que son collègue, ami, frère et protecteur ne sera plus là pour elle. Elle qui le connaissait plus qu'aucun d'entre eux, et vice-versa, seuls ses souvenirs et le reste des avengers seront là désormais. Fury avait repris sa place de directeur et avait interdit l'enterrement de Clint, pas avant que Natasha ne se réveille. Il avait aussi décidé, avec les avengers, que ce serait eux qui annonceraient la triste nouvelle à la rousse.

Un mois depuis l'accident, et ils étaient toujours là, prenant de temps en temps sa main comme pour la faire revenir, lui parlant aussi, en espérant qu'elle ouvre les yeux d'une minute à l'autre. Même s'ils attendaient avec espoir son réveil, ils redoutaient le terrible moment où ils devront lui annoncer la mort de Clint. Steve se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, Tony était assis sur une chaise mis à disposition contre le mur tandis que Bruce était assis près de Natasha et lui tenait la main. Thor entra dans la pièce avec de quoi de sustenter dans les mains, il distribua le tout aux hommes et alla s'assoir à côté de Banner.

Celui-ci voulu lâcher la main de Natasha pour pouvoir manger, mais une pression sur ses doigts l'arrêtèrent. Il se releva vivement et aperçut la rousse papillonner des yeux. Il sourit alors que les autres hommes se rapprochaient du lit pour observer la femme qui plissait des yeux. Bruce et Steve l'aidèrent à s'assoir avant que Tony ne lui demande si elle se sentait bien. Elle se tint la tête et rouvrit les yeux pour observer les hommes tour à tour. Ils étaient pâle, des cernes violacée pendaient sous leurs yeux et elle en déduit que cela faisait au moins plus de deux semaines qu'elle était ici. Elle se souvenait très clairement de sa mission avec Clint et s'inquiéta quand elle ne le vit pas. Les avengers avaient de quoi manger dans les mains, donc Clint n'était pas sorti pour aller en chercher, alors où était-il ? Peut-être dans une autre chambre, en soins intensifs ou un autre truc du genre.

« Où est Clint ? » Demande-t-elle faiblement avant de se racler la gorge. Les expressions de ses collègues changèrent instantanément, ils devinrent blême et n'osaient plus la regarder. Certains se pinçaient les lèvres et d'autres avaient les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle sentait la pression des doigts de Bruce se raffermir sur sa main. Elle comprit que quelque chose de grave c'était passé, mais quoi bon sang, il ne pouvait tout de même pas être mort, pas si elle avait pu en réchapper.

« Où est-il ? » Des larmes de désespoir arrivèrent malgré elle devant ses yeux alors qu'elle suppliait que quelqu'un le lui dise vraiment.

« Il est mort Natasha… » Murmura Bruce en lui lançant un regard triste et douloureux. Son cœur entier s'émietta pour tomber au fond de son estomac avant qu'il ne remonte pour se coincer dans sa gorge, comme une boule qu'elle essayait en vain de ravaler. Cette boule lui donnait envie de vomir et elle sentit les larmes douloureuse s'intensifier dans ses yeux alors que sa vision se brouillait. Un battement de paupières et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, refroidissant ses joues brûlantes. Cela ne se pouvait pas, pourquoi était-elle encore en vie alors que lui non ? Ce n'était pas juste !

Elle récupéra sa main et la porta à sa bouche en essayant de cacher les sanglots qui secouaient son corps frêle. Les sons du moniteur cardiaque s'accélérèrent et les hommes laissèrent leurs tristesses dévaler leurs visages pendant que Natasha leur suppliait de lui dire que ce n'était juste qu'une blague et qu'il attendait derrière la porte pour l'ouvrir et lui dire « surprise ! ». Mais aucun d'entre eux ne le lui dit. Clint était mort et il ne reviendra pas. Ils pleurèrent tous ensemble, en rond autour du lit de Natasha qui hurlait que cela ne se pouvait pas puis les médecins arrivèrent pour vérifier l'état de la rousse. Les hommes durent sortir et restèrent dans le couloir en entendant les cris déchirant de leur amie pendant qu'elle se faisait soigner.

Natasha laissa les dernières larmes couler sur son visage et jusqu'à son cou en reniflant et reporta son attention sur ses collègues, qui étaient de nouveau à côté d'elle maintenant que les médecins les avaient autorisés à rentrer.

« Je suppose que Fury a attendu pour l'enterrement ? » Demanda-t-elle, des sanglots pleins la voix, son menton tremblant encore. Elle vit Steve secouer doucement la tête de haut en bas et se pinça les lèvres en reniflant bruyamment. « Quel idiot… » Tony tendit sa main et serra celle de Natasha en lui souriant tristement. Cela allait être une épreuve pour chacun d'entre eux, mais ils aimaient Clint et devaient lui montrer qu'il comptait beaucoup pour eux, où qu'il soit à cet instant. Natasha n'aime pas ce genre de choses, mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Elle ira, parce qu'elle lui doit bien ça, maintenant, elle allait devoir vivre avec cette marque gravée au fer rouge dans son cœur. Mais elle comprit à ce moment que ce n'était pas cela le plus important, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire depuis des années. Elle voulait juste être avec lui, se battre à ses côtés et s'entrainer avec lui, s'améliorer pour pouvoir le protéger comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Elle allait devoir le faire pour ses collègues désormais, les protéger comme Clint l'avait fait pour elle, pour ne pas perdre ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu vivre avec Clint.

Trois jours après, elle était déjà dans sa combinaison de cuir noir. Il faisait beau et chaud mais Natasha sentait l'orage gronder dans son cœur vide. Elle n'avait pas pleuré durant les obsèques, le reste des avengers non plus et Fury non plus. Ils restaient fiers devant Clint, une dernière fois avant d'avancer pour s'améliorer. Les avengers restèrent devant la pierre tombale en prononçant chacun leur tour ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ou ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire, et même quelques souvenirs qui leur sont chères. Les hommes laissèrent ensuite Natasha seule et attendirent non loin, sous un arbre. Elle ne dit rien et observa les lettres gravées sur la pierre, « _Clint Barton_ ». Elle ne put réprimer un sanglot, sa dernière larme coula lentement et elle s'accroupit pour déposer les fleurs blanches sur le sol. Elle se releva et observa rapidement la pierre tombale d'à côté, celle de Coulson, et reporta son regard triste sur celle de Clint.

Elle attendit que sa larme soit sèche pour se tourner et partir en direction des avengers, elle allait de l'avant. Clint lui a sauvé la vie, une fois de plus.

* * *

Malheur que c'est triste, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris ceci ! En espérant que ce OS vous aie plu !

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
